goodbyes
by Xxthe cloaked schemerxX
Summary: zexion gets taken away from his family to live with a new family and then finds out later that he is bipolar what will happen next? read and review plz
1. abuse and suicide

heyy its ne!!! havent updated for a while but im back....hope you enjoy this is a story about abuse, and leaving your family hope you enjoy review please!!!!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS EVEN THOUGH I WANT TO BUT I CANT.....**

* * *

Rrrriiiinnnnnggggg

"okay, see you after lunch"

"hey zexy come sit with us!" axel screamed across the lunch room

Sits down

"so…. How was dinner last night with your dad and ienzo?" marluxia asked

Silence

"oh okay well want a muffin?"

"no im fine"

Starts reading

"hey zexion come with me to go get some lunch" marluxia asked

"im not hungry"

"well just come with me"

"no"

"please!!!!!"

"fine"

"yay!!!!"

Comes back from lunch line

"hey emo kid" some jock said standing up with the tray in his hand

"what so you want now?"

"wheres your lunch?"

"im not…" the jock interrupted him from slamming the lunch tray with all the food on it in his face

"theres your lunch EMO"

"shut up and stop calling me that!!"zexy yelled punching him in the face

"you better run you little piece of crap"

Jock punches him in the face and zexy falls down and the jock jumps on him while punching him

"you two break it up come on" the principle said pulling jock off of him "in my office now!!!"

" I cant believe you to who started it?"

"umm… well zexion did he punched me first"

"well since I came in there and I saw you punching him then you will run laps during practice for a week

"what your not going to give him a detention or anything!" zexy yelled

"well its worse for you since you started it"

"so what just because im not a jock your going to punish me but not him!"

"I never said that"

"it sure sounded like it to me!" zexy yelled standing up and punching the principle in the face then the jock picking him up and holding him back while the principle gets up

"that's it that went to far you are serving out of school suspension until tomarro so you can come back tomarro now good bye get out of my office"

"fine good by"

-an hour later-

Knock knock

"come in" principle yells

"um sir.." the secretary said "theres a boy on top of the roof and he threatened to jump"

"what!?!"

-in the court yard-

"zexion get down!!"

Silence

"get down"

Silence

Police comes out and grabs him and tackles him to the ground and the principle comes and talks to him

"what was with that?"

"nothing just leave me alone"

"no tell me"

"fine okay I did it because I was mad at you and my mom"

"why were you mad at your mom"

"because okay she abused me more than she ever has today"

"what… did you just say your being abused?"

"yes"

"call 9-1-1"

"no don't!"

"hello yes I have a boy here at my high school and he just informed me that he was being abused…yes….well he tried to commit suicide…. Okay thank you"

Hangs up

"they'll be here in a minute with your parents"

"why did you do that why cant you guys just keep a secret just for once!!"

"zexion I had to it was for your safety"

"why does everyone care about my safety and feelings right now no one cared before!"

Silence

"umm they are here" the secretary said

"okay thank you lets go zexion"  
"can you lift up your shirt?"

"yeah"

Examines his stomach

"okay thank you" police said handcuffing his mom and dad

"wait!"zexy yelled

"what?"

"don't take my dad"

"was he abusing you?"

"no he was never home"

"alright if you say so here"

Drives off

"I think you should have him stay at home for a while"principle declared

"yeah that would be good come on zexion get in the car"

Drives home

"okay well im going to bed"zexy mumbled

"alright I'll be out here if you need anything"

"kay"

* * *

sorry for the short story i will try and update soon ive been caught up in school to update.... next chapter is about how zexions dad thinks he shouldnt live in the house anymore and leave the abusing and stuff in the past and then he goes for adoption but who decides to adopt him? will he like the family of12?


	2. goodbyes

Ch.2- goodbyes

"hey im glad your finally awake I need to talk to you"his dad said asking him to sit down

"yeah?"

"listen I think it is best for you to………well………………ummm………be adopted"

"what why?"

"well I cant have you living in this house where bad things happened to you I want you just to put it in the past"

"but-"

Ding dong!

"that's the guy whos going to adopt you go head upstairs and go pack"

"fine"

"hello oh hi come in"

"so…. Where is he?"

"upstairs packing hes being adopted"

"oh okay well I need to go  
"alright…….zexion!"

"yeah im done packing"

"good because before you go we're going to get you tested"

"what!"

"yes after your done you will come back here and the guy should be here when you get back"

"lets go we got to hurry"

-2 hours later-

Ding dong

"hello?"

"we have the results it turns out that he as severe bipolar disorder"

"oh…"

"yeah heres some medicine he should take this everyday and it will prevent him from getting mad too much"

"okay thank you…bye"

Closes door

"alright well zexion this is the guy who is going to adopt you he needs to leave now so get your bags"

"kay"

Comes back down stairs and gives his dad a hug

"I'll miss you dad"

"I will to listen I will write to you and call you kay?"

"yeah"

"alright I love you for all eternity"

"you too dad….im going to miss you really much"

"yeah so will I but its for your own good and safety im sorry you have to go"

"alright bye"

"bye" walks out

"well my name is xemnas and ummm I had to take my limo sorry if your embarrised the other cars are in the shop"

Silence

-2 hours later-

"well we're here"xemnas said grabbing his bags and showing him to his room "here it is"sets stuff down "I have to go pick up the others be right back kay… your welcome to anything in the house"

Leaves house

"great…."


	3. welcome back

Its been a week since zexion came to the organization but its not time to go back to school for him.

"hey vexen have you seen zexion?" demyx asked

"umm…..yeah hes been in the bathroom for a while"

"okay thanks"

Knock knock

"hey zexion you feeling alright"demyx asked opening the door and seeing xemnas in there sitting next to him having him drink some medicine then hearing zexy groan in pain

" you got to be quiet"xemnas whispered

"is he okay?"

"hes not feeling well…. Hes been throwing up a lot and has a high fever"

"oh Is he getting better?"

"not really just worse"

"oh well I better go now got to go do paperwork"

"okay see you at the meeting"

"yep"

-next day-

Knock knock

"hey is he doing alright?" vexen asked walking in

"yeah it was just a cold…..hes just really tired right now he should be alright by the end of the day"

"cool see you later"

"yep"

-5:00 pm-

"how is he?" marluxia asked

"hes better hes up and walking around"xemnas answered

"good"

"listen he thinks its time to go back to school so tomarro don't let him you know get around the jocks or anyone who asks him about what happened last week kay"

"yeah sure"

"alright bye"

"bye" marluxia whispered


	4. lies

sorry if its not that good im in the middle of two stories this one and another one called "depression can hurt others" please review

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!! (THATS MY DREAM TO OWN KINGDOM HEARTS!!!! AND OWN ZEXION!!)

* * *

Xemnas walks into the office to go get zexions homework and spots the principle.

"um principle?"

"hello who are you?"

"im zexions forster dad, and I need to talk to you about zexion wanting to go back to school."

"oh well does he want to come back?"

"he did but then he changed his mind and decided he didn't want to"

"why"

"because now that people know what happens at home people will misunderstand and treat him differently"

"hmmm….. well I have these cards that people made for him that knows him there from the faculty and students that know and seen what happens at school. Want me to go get them for you?"

"yeah that might help encourage him"

"alright be right back"

Principle comes back a few minutes later with two bug stacks in her hand

"alright this is the cards and this is his homework and classwork for the week"

"thank you bye"

"tell zexion that we really want him back and so does his friends"

"okay bye"

"bye"

A few minutes later xemnas comes home with the two stacks in his hands

"zexion im home!!"

"okay"zexion said coming down the grand staircase "did you get my homework?"

"yes and the principle wants me to give these to you there letters for you from faculty and students that know you and want you to come back she wants you to read them and see if they will change your mind."

"alright, I'll be in my room"

"okay bye

Closes door

"the first one is from the councilor"

Message reads: zexion I really miss you coming in to talk to me about your problems, please come back I REALLY miss you

3 councilor

"……..next is from the assistant principle"

It reads:

Dear zexion,

I miss you coming into my office, I miss you always getting in trouble, and most of all I miss your quiet self not speaking to anyone about anything. Im sorry about what happened before you left your right I shouldn't treat others the way I did to you just because they aren't jocks. And I punished that jock that beat you up that day even more he is not allowed to play in any games for the rest of the year he will be sitting on the bench during games. Come back soon I miss you!

3 assistant principle

"like he really means that they don't miss me they just want me back so they can watch me take up room and get beat up then do nothing about it"

Zexion comes down stairs and sees xemnas the one he was looking for

"hey so what do you think? Change your mind?"

"yes I'll try to go to school tomorrow but if I get out of control then im allowed to go home right?"

"yes the principle said that you can just come to her when you feel like your going to blow kay?"

"yeah, can you tell me when the rest of them comes home?"

"yes of course, and I'll wake you up tomorrow kay."

* * *

hope you liked it more coming fast! review plz!


End file.
